parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (Cars) 1
NatureRules1's movie spoofs of Cars and Cars 2 Cast * Lighting McQueen - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Sally Carrera - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Mater - Moose (Alces alces) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eeze - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) and Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Mack - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Chick Hicks - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Lion (Panthera leo) * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Lion (Panthera leo) * Tex Dinoco - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) (with Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata), European Robin (Erithacus rubecula), Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) and Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) as extras) * Red - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Sheriff - German Shepherd (Canis lupus familiaris) * Doc Hudson - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Luigi and Guido - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) and Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Sarge - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) (with Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) as an extra) * Fillmore - Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Ramone - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Flo - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Lizzie - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Van and Minnie - Western Gorillas (Gorilla gorilla) * Mia and Tia - Eastern Cottontails (Sylvilagus floridanus) * Fred - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Stanley - American Bison (Bison bison) * Finn McMissle - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Holley Shiftwell - Moose (Alces alces) * Professer Zundapp - Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) * Rod Redline - European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) * Francesco Bernoulli - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Grem - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Acer - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Miles Axlerod - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) * Me-Me Van - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) * Two of the RVs - Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) and Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) * Elvis - African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Unlucky Cars - Ring-Tailed Lemurs (Lemur catta) * Injured Blue Car - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Security Guard #1 - Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Kori Turbowitz - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Harv - American Bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana) * DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta), Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus), Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) and Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) * Train - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Car Reporter #1 - Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Japanese Car Reporter - Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Jay Limo - Bottlenose Dolphin (genus Tursiops) * Sven 'the Governator' - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Car Reporter #2 - Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) * Tractors - Wild Water Buffaloes (Bubalus arnee) * Frank - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Security Guard #2 - Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Bob Cutlass - Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Darrel Cartrip - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Black Rats (Rattus rattus) and Brown Rats (Rattus norvegicus) * Albert Hinkley - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Two other RVs - Pine Marten (Martes martes) and Beech Marten (Martes foina) * Dinoco Helicopter - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * TJ Hummer - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Common Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) * One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Mustang (Equus ferus caballus) * One of the unlucky cars - Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * One of the RV's - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Car who gets vaporized by alien - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Woody Car - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Lightyear Car - Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) * Hamm Car - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Two of the Rusty Cars - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) and Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * Peterbuilt - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) and American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) * Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Brown Long-Eared Bats (Plecotus auritus) * The King's Pit Crew - Lions (Panthera leo) * Ferarri's Friends - Greater Flamingos (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis; as Dim), Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii; as Rosie), European Rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus; as Tuck and Roll), Asian Elephants (Elephas maximus; as Manny and Gyspy), Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris; as Francis), Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus; as Heimlich) and Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus; as Slim) * Lightning Bug - Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Topolino (Luigi's uncle) - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Tomber - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Siddeley - Galapagos Tortoise (Geochelone nigra) * Leland Turbo - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Alexander Hugo - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Victor Hugo - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * The Queen - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Russ Gremlin - Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus) * Light Blue Warning Gremlin - African Golden Wolf (Canis anthus) * Jay Curby Gremlin - Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) * Green Torchwelder Gremlin - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Yellow Gremlin - Red Wolf (Canis rufus) * Spiral Escape Gremlin - Eastern Wolf (Canis lycaon) * Mean Green Gremlin - Short-Eared Dog (Atelocynus microtis) * Rusty Wheel White Gremlin - Crab-Eating Fox (Cerdocyon thous) * Rusty Red Gremlin - Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) * Mustard Brown Gremlin - South American Gray Fox (Lycalopex griseus) * White Green Gremlin - Pampas Fox (Lycalopex gymnocercus) * Army Green Gremlin - Sechuran Fox (Lycalopex sechurae) * Rusty White Gremlin - Hoary Fox (Lycalopex vetulus) * Blue Gremlin - Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) * Purple Yellow Gremlin - Bush Dog (Speothos venaticus) * Tyler Gremlin - Silver Fox (Vulpes silveri) * Petey Pacer - Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) * Spiral Escape Pacer - Cross Fox (Vulpes crossi) * Industrial Pacer - Swift Fox (Vulpes velox) * Army Green Pacer - Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) * Light Blue Pacer - Corsac Fox (Vulpes corsac) * Tubbs Pacer - Cape Fox (Vulpes chama) * Rusty Red Pacer - Pale Fox (Vulpes pallida) * Green Pacer - Bengal Fox (Vulpes bengalensis) * Metal Patch Pacer - Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) * Fred Pacer - Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Stylish Pacer - Blanford's Fox (Vulpes cana) * Red Pacer - Rüppell's Fox (Vulpes rueppellii) * Torch Welder Pacer - Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) * Drag Racer Pacer - Island Fox (Urocyon littoralis) * Dusty White Pacer - Cozumel Fox (Urocyon cozumeli) * Petrov Trunkov - Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) * Vladimir Trunkov - Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) * Spiral Escape Trunkov - Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) * Shop Invaded Trunkov - American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) * Rusty Stripe Trunkov - Asian Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) * C.H.R.O.M.E Exampler Trunkov - Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) * Paris Painting Trunkov - Molina’s Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus chinga) * Jill Trunkov - Humboldt's Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus humboldtii) * Paris Vender Trunkov - American Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus leuconotus) * Phillip Trunkov - Striped Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus semistriatus) * The Rusty Trunkov - Palawan Stink Badger (Mydaus marchei) Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies